


Fanboy

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Geeky, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's such a geeky fanboy for the lame Young Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel Comics - Young X-Men(/Young Avengers)  
> Characters: Santo Vacarro (Rockslide), Victor Borkowski (Anole) + cameo appearance of the Ypung Avengers  
> Timeline: Late into Young X-Men  
> A/N: Situation (but that's all) taken from the first plot from the new YA RPG (weareavengers - http://community.livejournal.com/weareavengers/ ), so thanks to drylybabbling for the bunny!   
> A/N2: Hey, cool! I _can_ still write fics that don't rip dialog from the fandom.  
> Beta: Not as such. Edited with Microsoft Word.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 19, 2010

"You are _such_ a fanboy." Rockslide grunted as Anole vaulted over a downed robot and onto the next, the green guy never taking his eyes off the team fighting alongside them. "You _do_ remember you're a superhero too, right?"

"Say it a little louder, why don't you?" The lizard-like mutant bitched, sounding a little embarrassed and a lot annoyed.

"Okay." Santo smirked. "_Anole!_" He called a little louder than before, "You are _such_ a-"

"Shut up, Rockslide." Vic hollered.

The robots attacking the park were ridiculously easy to defeat and it took less than ten minutes to finish the fight. "Pansies." He kicked the nearest broken android, half hoping it would get back up. When it didn't, he looked over at Vic. "So, should we introduce the Young Avengers to their biggest fan?"

Victor chucked a decapitated robot head at him. "Don't even start." He warned Santo idly. "Patriot's kind of hot, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Santo started to nod before he realized it, then turned it into a shrug. Unfortunately, judging by the smirk Vic was giving him, he didn't catch himself soon enough. "If you like dudes, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Anole jumped from the pile of dead 'droids and onto Rockslide's shoulder.

"I like Hawkeye." He covered, then leered overtly across the park at the girl in question. "She's _fine_. And the way she handles her crossbow..." He trailed off with a guttural moan.

"Sure, Rockslide." His friend replied doubtfully. "You keep telling yourself that."

"She is!' He insisted. "Girls and guns. Even you've gotta see it, even if you are queerer then a glittery pride flag flown by Fabio."

"Right."

"Fag." Santo teased off-hand as he walked over toward the Young Avengers.

"Dumbass." Vic shot back.

"Fanboy." He sang out, loud enough to attract the attention of the boy wearing the cape.

"Flaming hetro." Anole muttered just before he hopped off Rockslide and walked over to Hawkeye and Patriot. He held out his hand and grinned. "Hi. I'm Anole and this is Rockslide."

Patriot shook Vic's hand and Santo snickered. When they withdrew, Anole's hand went behind his back and he flipped the larger X-Men the bird. Santo snickered again.


End file.
